Explosion
by Nymph92
Summary: When Patricia visits Eddie over the summer, all seems to be going well until it all falls apart. Is it possible for them to pick up the pieces?
1. Hey, Yacker

**Regular POV **

The plane gained altitude quickly; hitting turbulence that caused Patricia Williamson's to be knocked into the seat in front of her. Normally she didn't mind plane rides, but this one made her nervous because of her destination: America. She was spending a few weeks of her summer vacation with her boyfriend Eddie Miller who insisted they needed to spend some time away from the mysteries that plagued them at school. The part that worried her was meeting his friends and his mom. Instead of dwelling on what she would say when she got there she put her ear phones in, blasting music and waiting for the plane to touch down.

Meanwhile Eddie was getting ready to go pick up his girlfriend from the airport. His mom was fussing over the fact that he wanted to pick her up in a cab himself rather than her driving.

**Eddie's POV**

"Honestly Eddie it's no big deal if I drive."

"Mom please I don't want her to feel overwhelmed the moment she gets of the plane. You can deal for, like, an hour, can't you?"

"Alright, alright. I'm just excited to meet her."

"Thanks mom." I said giving her quick kiss on the cheek before I stared out the door to the cab. I didn't need my mom to make this into such a big deal, even though it was. I couldn't wait to see Patricia again. It had been almost a month since school let out and emails and calls just weren't good enough.

**Patricia's POV**

_Finally! I thought this plane would never start its descent._ I thought as the flight attendant made the announcement. As soon as she said we could get off I was already ripping my carry-on out of the overhang and to the stairs to avoid getting stuck behind the obnoxious tourists. My first impression of America getting off the plane was that it didn't seem all that different from England, except that it was a little brighter.

I quickly made my way to the check in desk and then started to look for Eddie. It looked like one of those cheese movies where everyone had a sign with their name on it. There are way too many people here I can't even get a glimpse of Eddie.

"Hey, Yacker!" I heard Eddie's yell from the middle of the crowd. I strained my neck to see him. That's when I saw a sign high up in the air that said "Yacker" in Eddie's handwriting. I smiled and looked up at his face as I made my way towards him. I stopped right in front of him.

"I can't believe you put that on a sign for everyone to see, slimeball!" I said with a chuckle.

"Good to see you to, Yacker." He said giving me a hug. 


	2. Make youself at home

_**I'm so glad you guys like my story so far! It means a lot. I'll try to update as quickly as possible and any comments you have are greatly appreciated. Hope you like chapter two!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing, if I did these two would never have broken up. **_

**Eddie's POV**

The cab ride seemed a lot shorter as we rode to my house. I kept pointing out different places like the best coffee shops that had the best live music and my old schools. None of it really matter, I was just glad that I could I could show Patricia my home. I want to show her the best of America; I just had no idea where to start. The only place to start was my home which we had just pulled up to. I tipped the cab driver and grabbed Patricia's suitcase, which rewarded me with an eye roll but no other complaints.

I opened the door and could smell that my mom had spent all this time cooking.

**Patricia's POV **

"Mom we're here!" Eddie called as we entered his house.

It was two stories and from the entrance I could see the dining room behind the stairs. A woman with long blond hair that was stung up in a ponytail came around the corner in an apron. By the smell that followed her I could tell I was in for a big welcoming dinner.

"Mom this is Patricia." Eddie said as we finished coming through the door.

"Hi, Ms. Miller." I said shaking her hand.

"It's very good to meet you Patricia." She said with a warm smile. "And call me Sadie."

"Alright, Sadie it is."

"Thank you, and please make yourself at home while you're here."

"I think all your home cooking will take care of that, mom." Eddie said smiling at me.

"Eddie, why don't you show Patricia to her room and then give her a tour of the rest of the house while I'm finishing dinner?"

"You got it mom. I hope you didn't overdue it." Eddie replied as he grabbed my suitcase and started to lug it up the stairs.

I lingered a bit on the stair case looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. Eddie when he was a toddler riding a bike, one while he was playing his 'American football', his middle school graduation and a very cute picture of him as a baby. I couldn't help but smile at these. Eddie then came back to the top of the stairs.

"You know those pictures of me are really good, but wouldn't you rather see the real me, Yacker?"

I slowly made my way up the rest of the steps.

"Um, I don't know these pictures don't talk back, but I guess I like seeing you in person better."

"And some people think you have no sense of humor." That's when he leaned in and kissed me swiftly on the lips. "Come on, your room's right here." He gestured over his shoulder.

The room was like any guest room, a twin bed with red sheets, a nightstand and a desk. There were two doors on the far side. One was an on-suite and the other was a small closet.

"And now for the official Miller house tour." He said as we walked back down the stairs. "The room at the end of this hall is my mom's, this is the living room." We walked past the stairs to the dining room, he point down the hallway to the left "My room is down there along with my mom's office."

"It's a nice place. It suits you." I said.

We sat down at the table as his mom was setting the food on it. It looked delicious.

**Eddie's POV**

My mom really did overdue it. Chicken, potatoes, corn and biscuits? She sure knows how to welcome someone. I dug in, filling my plate to the max, watching Patricia out of the corner of my eye.

"I can see where Eddie gets is appetite for food, this chicken is amazing." Patricia said as she grabbed another leg.

I'm glad she's one of those girls who can eat, makes me feel better about my eating habits around her, even though some of my food doesn't make it into my mouth while she never has a speck of food on her.

"I'm glad you like it, I enjoy cooking for people who like to eat."

"If you like how we eat then you should cook for our friend Alfie, endless appetite." I told her.

"If he was here I wouldn't be able to get any of the food." Patricia said smiling.

"I hope I can eventually meet all of our friends."

I smiled at Patricia, not really caring who else my mom meets now she's met her.

"So Patricia, Eddie tells me you're quite the soccer player." My mom said to her.

I smiled as I saw Patricia's mouth open, my mom was about to get an ear full.

"No offense, but the correct term is football, Sadie. I never really understood why the Americans just decided to change the name. I mean, we _do _speak the same language; whoever made that decision is seriously bizarre. I think your 'American football' should have been called soccer."

My mom just smiled, "I'm glad that you're so vocal with your opinions, I hate it people who think it's better just to stay quiet."

"Well, Yacker loves tell people what's on her mind. No matter who it is."

"I do have some self control. Give me a little credit now."

"Hey, don't get mad, I like it."

We sat there smiling at each other after this, until we realized so was my mom then we went back to our food.

The rest of the meal kept going on like that. Just random topics and us laughing. All too soon it was far later than we expected and I could see Yacker's eyes starting to flutter. The jet lag was finally getting to her and I told her she should get some sleep. We helped my mom clear the table and then I walked her to room. We lingered there just for a bit.

"Goodnight, Yacker." I said kissing her slowly. "Tomorrow we'll go out and do something fun, anything you want."

"This is your home you pick. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be perfect." She gave me another kiss and turned to go to bed.

Now I just needed to figure out what exciting thing we'd be doing tomorrow.

_**So what did you think? This chapter ended up longer than I expected. I'm going to try and post a short chapter tomorrow, no promises, that'll show Patricia starting to doubt there relationship. Hope it's not too soon to do that. **_


	3. Restless sleep

_**Here's chapter three, it's kinda bland but the good stuff is yet to come! **_

**Patricia's POV**

In the pitch black I tapped my phone to check the time. 3:32 I groaned into my pillow, wishing I'd just fall back to sleep already. This whole time change thing is the worst. Finally I decided to head down stairs to get a glass of milk. Rolling out of bed I shuffled to the door and quietly opened the door so I wouldn't wake Sadie, but the sound of her voice told me she was already up. I stopped at the edge of the stairs when I caught my name.

"…Eddie's fine Eric… Patricia seems very nice."

_She was talking to Mr. Sweet at this hour? Oh well I guess it is 7 back home_. I thought. I stayed on the stairs to listen.

**Normal POV**

"She's very bright and vocal. I love the passion she has when she speaks her mind. I know you initially thought she would was a bad influence on Eddie, but you have no idea how much trouble he used to get into before he went to that school. I think he's finally found a place and people to fit in with..."

Patricia almost laughed at this. _'Everyone fits in at school _because_ they don't fit anywhere else.'_

"…My firsts thought on their relationship? Oh I don't know Eric, Eddies had other relationships before, not many and they didn't last long…. No we can't just assume… No I don't know how he really felt about the others; he's not that open with his feelings to me. Who knows how they really feel about each other, besides there young and can change their minds in an instant. Plus Eddie's be even more distant since he came back…"

She couldn't stand to hear anymore. Patricia went back to her room, quietly shut the door and laid back down, to angry to hear anything else.

"I think there good for each other, but relationships aren't always that simple, Erik. Some outside force could make it hard for them, you should know that." Sadie said and hung up without another word.

**Patricia's POV**

'_Were does she get off saying things like that? Change our minds in an instant, as if. It's not like we're children that get bored with their toys.' _I thought as I tossed and turned. _'The only people who have any right to talk about our relationship were me and Eddie'._

I couldn't help but think what the future of our relationship was. I quickly pushed that away and after mumbling angrily for a bit longer I finally fell asleep.

**Eddie's POV**

I was stuffing my face with eggs when Patricia came down at 9. She had light bags under eyes and bed head. Safe to say she didn't have the best night's sleep but jetlag is terrible. She got her own plate and sat down across from me.

"Morning, Yacker."

''Morning." She said through a stiff yawn. "So what do have planned, if you managed to think of anything?"

"Um, well, I was thinking we could just walk around town. There are a lot of cool shops where we can eat later, and a park in the center." I rattled on.

She smirked, "Sounds good to me. I'm not really up for and adventurous date today."

"Who says that it won't be? You will be with me after all."

"Oh, shut it. I'm going to get dressed I'll be down in a sec."

I laughed, knowing it would be much longer. I went into the living room and sprawled out on the couch, thinking about the best place to take her first.

_**So what'd think? Was the overheard conversation ok? I don't know why but I like when people over conversations there not suppose to and take in a wrong way. I feel bad for doing that to Patricia but know everything is starting to tick…**_

_**Stay tuned for Eddie and Patricia around town date! **_


	4. Music and headaches

_**Sorry this took so long to update! I got swapped with homework. Hopefully that doesn't happen again. Enjoy :)**_

**Eddie's POV**

At last she came down dressed in her biker boots, a bright red shirt with the Sick Puppies logo of three silver rings on it, and her leather jacket. I grabbed mine off the back of the couch and walked her to the door. As we started down the walk I sighed. We were finally going on a normal date. No secrets, no mysteries and no interruptions.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Course, I'm just glad you're here."

She smiled at this and kept walking. I didn't know what kind of reaction I was expecting but for her not to say anything was a bit odd for Yacker. She looked happy though, so that's enough.

We made it downtown and walked down the brick sidewalk, I slipped my hand into hers and for once she didn't protest or make a snide remark.

"So we're we going?"

"Just trust me. You'll like it."

I knew that she wouldn't want to go to an actual store so the first place I took her was the music store. This was one of my main hangout places; it had live music and a café right in the store so I didn't have to go anywhere if I was hungry. As we entered the store, her eyes lit up. There were racks of music in the front of the store, a sick stage in the back and a spiral stair case leading to the second level where the café was.

"Ok, this place is awesome." She said going the new releases shelf.

"Yeah, it's about the only decent place I can listen to good music and not get asked to turn it down."

"That's because people have no taste. Like those two for example." She nodded to two tourists by the cashier.

"What do you mean this is all you have? This is a music store, so you should have decent music." The women said angrily.

"Dear I don't think they sell classical music, you can tell just by the looks of it." Her husband told her, clearly wanting to get out of here.

"Fine, we'll take our business elsewhere." And with that they left.

Yacker and I busted out laughing.

"How can they even let people like that in here?" She finally said.

"I wonder what there definition of 'decent' music is."

When we finally stopped laughing, we walked over to the stage. All of a sudden I got this weird feeling in my head. It wasn't exactly a pain but like a tickle that was irritating some part of my brain. I must have looked really weird because Patricia's face got all worried.

"Eddie? Eddie, are ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Eddie what is it? Laugh so hard you hurt your brain?"

I gave her a look. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the feeling. It passed as quickly as it had come. The problem was, it felt familiar.

"I'm fine Patricia, it's happened before…" Then it hit me it was the same feeling I got back when my Osirian powers kicked in.

"It happened... When? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Patricia I'm fine really. I think it's just some weird Osirian thing." I wanted to reassure her. This date wasn't suppose to have anything to do with this kind of stuff!"It doesn't even hurt, it just feels…odd."

"Sooo the headache is like a magic growing pain?" She said slowly.

I smiled thankful she didn't start freaking out. "I think that's probably it. So why don't we just act like that never happened ok?"

She studied me. _She's going to start asking a million questions that I don't' have the answers too!_ I thought.

"If that's really what you want. I just don't want you to pass out on me." She said at last. "Just know that I'll talk about if you want to."

"Thanks Yacker, now are you hungry? This place has the best food." I really wanted things to go back to normal.

She rolled her eyes, "Typical. All you want is food, slimeball."

I smiled and stared to the stairs. There was a stack of flyers on the one of the steps.

'_Annual fair 3 days away don't miss it'. _It read it large black letters. I picked it up and showed Patricia.

"We have to go to this. These are always fun and I can probably introduce you to some of my friends."

"Doesn't seem too bad. Why not?"

"Cool."

**Patricia's POV**

I was picking at my sandwich watching Eddie scoff his. That whole headache think was really weird. No one knows anything about how these 'powers' can affect these guys, I know he's new to having powers and what not but he shouldn't just brush them off like that, but if he says it doesn't hurt him I guess that's ok. It did seem like he barely even wanted me to know. I mean I _am_ his girlfriend. He could at least give me some credit, but whatever, he can talk about when he's ready.

I wish this wasn't so complicated.

And I really hope this fair isn't boring.

_**Again sorry for taking so long. I'll update again soon!**_


	5. The calm before the storm

**Eddie's POV**

We were lying on the couch watching a movie. It was just some random action flick, but it was one those movies where it's so bad it's funny. For once we were just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

I could tell Patricia was still worried about what happened the other day, but neither of us wanted to bring it up. Nothing was going to ruin this moment of calm. I absently kissed her head and she relaxed more. I wish we never had to go back to, with all the complications and distraction, but to stay here in our own time bubble.

"Eddie?"

Her voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Yeah?"

"The movie ended. Do you want lunch now?"

I smiled, "If you make it, I'll eat it."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "How 'bout we both make it? And we can try not to make a mess."

"Since when does that happen when we deal food? Oh, yeah a lot. I can try to restrain myself."

"Well I guess that's all I can ask for."

We went to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. Nothing.

"We could make eggs." Patricia said from the fridge.

"I guess since there's nothing else."

"What do expect when you eat the way you do."

I rolled my eyes and started the fryer. Patricia started to scramble some in a bowl. I preferred mine Sunnyside up so went to crack an egg into the pan, but as I reached over I didn't notice Yacker was going to pour eggs into and we collided; eggs now running down my back.

She looked shocked but laughed, "That was completely your fault!"

"And so is this!" I said as I cracked an egg over her head.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" she said laughing while throwing some more eggs into my face.

Yeah, I didn't want this summer to end.

_**I know this chapter is short but i didn't want to lump it in with the next one. Two chapters to go! (unless something pops into my head) Stay tuned!**_


	6. The Fair and alittle Friction

_**This chapter took me longer then I thought it would. I hope I did it justice! Enjoy**_

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie says_ I_ talk a lot? At least I talk more to people who are right in front of me then people on the phone. The past few days I've felt like he doesn't even register I'm there some times he just zones out. He had a long talk with Nina yesterday, which I momentarily interrupted to catch up with her, and now he was talking to her again. Apparently she's been doing some research on what their powers and roles are supposed to be. Like you can research that, you need to find your own roles in life, but fate does seem to have a greater hand in it for them.

I just wish he'd put down the phone already! He said he really wanted to take me to this stupid fair to meet his friends but here we are. Eddie sitting in the armchair listening to whatever Nina is saying while I'm absently flick threw the TV._ We still have about twenty minutes 'till it starts so he really shouldn't take that much longer._ I think when his mum comes in from the kitchen.

"Oh, good Eddie your still here. I know you're going out but could you do me a huge favor? I just got called into the office for a meeting I can't miss and I need you to take this papers downtown to the post office and tell them it's a rush order."

Eddie hung up on Nina and took the envelope from her. "You got it mom."

"Please hurry. You two have fun at the Fair." She said as she dashed out of the house.

"Guess we're leaving now then?" I said getting off the couch.

"Looks like it." He said as we walked outside. "She does this all the time, waiting to the last second to mail something out then getting me to do it."

I could tell he really hated that.

"Guess we know who you take after."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He smirked at me.

We kept walking downtown. I wish we weren't headed to the post office. I knew there would be about a million people trying to get or send mail shoving and being utterly ridiculous. Eddie must have seen it on my face because he stopped at a pair of Iron gates.

"Hey look the fairs opened early."

It was this huge park with tents, vendors and an obnoxiously tall Ferris wheel.

"Look why don't you wait by the Ferris wheel or something and I'll take care of this. I'll be quicker that way."

"Whatever you say. Just hurry back, I don't want to end up riding it alone."

He just smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be extra fast."

A half hour. I've been sitting on this bench for a half hour. How long does it take to drop off mail? Normally only a few minutes, but of course Eddie would find some to make even that more difficult. I sat there getting more annoyed and agitated until I noticed two boys glancing at me, and then making their way to where I was. Ugh, what could they want? One was very tall with brown hair and the other one was short with black hair.

"Hey are you Patricia? You look like the girl in the picture." The guy with the black hair asked.

"Who's asking?"

The tall one chuckled, "He said you were snarky."

The other on gave him a look. "I'm Zane and this is Jake. We're Eddie's friends."

"Well, it's nice to meet you then. I don't know where Eddie is right now though so…"

"Hmp, figures. He likes to ditch people." Jake mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well he ditched us for England." Jake said briskly. "And he's rarely with a girl for too long, granted he's only had, like three other girlfriends before you."

I decided I really didn't like Jake he was far ruder then I was and completely insensitive.

"Well maybe because they were all airheads."

Zane then spoke up again clearly trying to shut Jake up. "Yeah but not all of them. You're a lot different from who he normally dates. All attitude."

"Yeah I was surprised when he came back and was telling us about you. He normally doesn't go for people like you."

Well that was offensive I was about to retort when his friend glared at him.

"Dude shut up. Sorry Jacks an idiot nothing he says has any meaning."

"I wasn't really listening to him anyway."

Just then I saw Eddie over his shoulder by the gate. He looked completely out of breath and was looking in every direction.

"Well I wish I could say this chat was fun, but I see Eddie. Later."

I almost sprinted away from them. Eddie didn't have the most intelligent of friends.

**Eddie's POV**

I spotted Patricia coming towards me, slightly glaring me. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Yacker, I'm so sorry that took so long-"

"Yeah almost an hour. What could you possibly have been doing?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well Nina called me back because she overheard-"

"And you just had to stop what you were doing and talk to her, right? If you didn't want to come to this stupid Fair you could have just said that and-"

"Whoa, hold on, she just wanted to tell me she sent me a package and to see if it was there. She heard my mom ask me to go to the post office through the phone and since I rudely hung up on her I answered."

"And you talked for another half hour?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, staring at me.

"No, she told me to look for the package, getting it took awhile because I had to sign some paper work, then I took it home and ran back here."

She studied me for a moment, then finally said, "You could have called, doofus."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes and started walking. I knew she was irritated, but I couldn't really blame her. _You better think of a way to cheer her up or this night is going to end early _I thought as we walked into the game section.

"Oh I met some of your friends."

I grimaced, "Which ones."

"Zane and Jake."

"Oh well I hope they didn't say anything stupid."

"They are your friends."

"Ha, I know but they get on my nerves. Especially Jake. I don't even know why I'm friends with him, he always says the rudest things and he means them too. He didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"Nothing that I cared to hear."

I sighed with relief. Jake had some kind of problem with everybody. He says thinks to get them mad, mostly lies but he was good at making them seem real. He was fun until I left then he just brushed me off. Not wanting to think about him anymore I glanced around. I still had to ease the tension between Yacker and me before the night could go on.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder; she tensed up but didn't shake me off.

"Why not. Think you've got what it takes to win me something?" She smiled wryly.

"Challenge accepted."

I strode over to the water gun game, handed the guy five bucks and took a sit along with four other people. Patricia leaned on the post avidly watching me as I took aim and waited. As soon as the bell rang I pulled the trigger and watched the balloon expand with water until it finally burst.

"We have a winner!" The game man said, "What prize do you want? Something for your girl?"

Patricia had come up behind me with a slight smile on her face. "Yes, please." He turned to take one down.

"Nice job Eddie, you really showed that plastic clown whose boss."

"And you didn't think I could." She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

The man came back and tried to hand her a pink bear.

"Pink? Can I have it in purple instead?" She asked, he was taken aback but handed her a purple one. "Thank you." She said mockingly sweet.

I chuckled and put my arm around her.

"What? I don't do 'pink'. It's too bright and cheery."

"I know. It's just funny how people react. It's like no one's allowed to dislike pink."

She shook her head in agreement. We kept walking for a while until I felt her get tense again.

"You ok?"

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I didn't push it. Something was up but I didn't know what it was or how to ask about it. Better to just let her tell me or I could just make it worse, which I didn't want to do, not know.

Somehow we ended up back on the line for the Ferris wheel. I asked if she wanted to go it because, come on cliché much. This is exactly how she responded, but that it was also better than being down here with so many people. We got in and I lazily laid my arm across the back. It went up and around rather quickly.

Of course it stopped at the top when we were there. This was actually nice though. Just me and Yacker. No distractions. I looked at her, staring out at the town. I didn't even blink until she looked at me.

"What are looking at?"

"What else is up here to look at but you?"

We both leaned in and kissed. Our longest kiss to date since no one could interrupt us up here. We only broke apart when the cart lurched forward, slowly making our descent. I grinned and looked back at her as we stepped out. She looked a little flushed and deep in thought.

"You ok?"

"What? Yeah just, um a little light-headed from the change in uh altitude."

"Or was it my kiss that left you breathless?" I replied with a cocky grin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Eddie."

"Ouch, Yacker way to boost a guys ego."

She just smirked, shaking off whatever thoughts she was thinking. We walked back through the Fair to get something to eat. I really wanted to know what was bugging her, but it seemed like she was making an effort to stay present in our date and I wanted to keep it that way. So I spent the rest of the night making sure she didn't have enough time to dwell on her thoughts.

We finally made it back to the house, at around ten. As we entered a stretched looking around. No lights, my mom was still at work.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie or something? I can make popcorn."

"No I might just go to bed."

I turned around seeing her on the first few stairs, eyes almost downcast.

"Come on Yacker, it's not even that late."

She didn't respond, and that worried me. Was she somehow still angry with me? Or maybe she really is tired.

Then she said something I didn't want to hear or know the meaning behind it. Not looking at me she stuttered.

"Eddie I-I think I need some time alone for a while."

_**So what did everyone think? And yeah I know I ended it in a cliffhanger but the next chapter flows right after this line so I had to!**_

_**And to sarvaniluvsbooks, I am ****definitely thinking about a sequel, just not sure how to go about it yet. Does anyone else want a sequel? let me know.**_


	7. Bang

_**Ok so final chapter! This makes me sad but it had to happen eventually. Warning though, it switches POV a lot but I really wanted to show both of their feelings. Hope you like it, or hate since it's the end, I kinda do. Enjoy**_

**Patricia's POV**

So for almost half the night my mind has just been swirling with thoughts. Things have been going fine with Eddie. So we're not like other couples but why would we _want_ to be like everyone else? We really connect and understand each other. So why do I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach? He's the only person who can annoy me to no end and yet make me the happiest I've ever felt.

Eddie's my first boyfriend so I haven't really understood most of these feelings.

We were just entering his house when I made a decision. I had to figure out what I was feeling and Eddie, he just made me confused. I wasn't going to break up with him but for the rest of the summer after I leave maybe it would be better…

"Eddie I-I think I need some time alone for awhile."

I can't believe I just said that. I didn't even realize I just vocalized my thoughts. I panicked when he kept talking. That's why those words just spilled out. I'm afraid, wait, am I really that afraid of messing this up or that he'd abandon me? Nothing that I'm saying is making any sense.

**Eddie's POV**

"What are you saying?"

"Just what I said! I need some time."

What did I do? I didn't think she was this mad. I thought things were going great, I apologized for being a little distracted and I tried to make sure nothing got in the way. I thought- ugh I don't know what to think anymore! She's just so stubborn! But I wasn't going to let her end it.

**Normal POV**

"Yacker, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. The whole Osirian thing shouldn't get between us. But everything else has been going fine."

"Eddie I understand that you need to figure that stuff out, really, but that's not what this is about."

"Whatever it is we can fix it!"

Patricia was getting angry now. _I wish he'd just stop talking! He's just making this harder for me to explain!_

"Not everything can fixed if it's not broken!"

Eddie stared at her, "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"I don't know! Eddie, just drop it!"

"No I won't drop it! It sounds like you're breaking up with me!"

"Maybe I am!"

Silence. They were both shocked at this.

Now Eddie was no longer pleading but filled with anger.

"What's going on? Do you just like fighting with me for no reason?!"

"Maybe if you stopped bombarding me with questions-!"

"So this is _my_ fault now-?!"

"I never said that-!"

"Why are you so stubborn-!"

"Eddie just stop, it's over!"

She turned and ran the rest of the way up the stairs to her room.

"Well fine! Just don't change your mind this time because I won't be waiting!" he yelled before she slammed the door. Eddie dashed to his room and slammed it as his finale thought.

**Patricia's POV**

I rested my back against the door and slid down. Thoughts were just streaming through my head. Why did I just do that, what's wrong with me? I don't know what these feelings mean anymore! What do I do? This is ridiculous that one person can make me so confused and infuriated! If he had just shut up for two seconds, no this was my entire fault.

I should just calmly go apologize- for what being confused? That's no excuse. It would make a difference now, not after what he said. And for the first time in a while I started to cry.

What have I done.

**Eddie's POV**

I regretted what I said as soon as I got into my room. How was I supposed to react to this? She just, exploded without warning. I shouldn't have started yelling, she was trying to explain but I didn't want to hear it.

I sat on my bed and let out a sigh. How was I supposed to fix this one?

**Patricia's POV**

I really do mess everything up, even when I'm trying to find a way not to. After that massive train wreck, how was I supposed to fix things? What if I can't fix it? The tears kept silently running down my cheeks as I pulled out my phone, switching my flight plans.

**Eddie's POV **

I paced back and forth, wondering if I should go up and try to talk to Patricia. How could things have gotten so messed up? Why'd she have to go and break up with me? I was-am- so sure she was the one, that no amount of bickering could tear us apart that whatever force fields we put up we could get through them, but apparently I don't know Patricia as well as I thought I did.

**Patricia's POV**

I quickly packed my things; the cab would be here any minute. I just had to get out of here, even though I should try to explain things to Eddie- that I'm confused and just need to figure out my feelings. He'd just misunderstand it again or want to work it out, but I can't I have to do this on my own, because who knows I could end up hurting him even more, like I haven't done that enough already.

I looked out the window and saw the cab pull up; it didn't beep like I asked. I grabbed my things and quietly made my way downstairs. I could hear Eddie pacing in his bedroom. I turned the doorknob and set my things out side; the cab driver came to the door and brought them to the cab.

Before I went, I took a breath and spoke loud enough so I knew he'd hear me.

"Good bye, Eddie." I said and ran to the cab before he could stop me.

**Eddie's POV**

The stillness of the house was killing me. I stopped pacing. I was just going to man up and talk to her calmly no matter what she said. I put my hand on my door but was halted when I heard Patricia speak from the front of the house.

"Good bye, Eddie."

Wait, good bye? What? She was leaving? No! I dashed to the front door and flung it open, running to the road, only to see a cab driving away. I didn't even think but pulled out my phone and called the cab service. I wasn't going to let her leave without an explanation.

**Patricia's POV**

I hand the ticket to the receptionist. I knew I must look like a mess, but I didn't care. I wasn't coming back so I'd never have to see these people again who were giving me weird looks.

"Have a nice flight."

"Yeah, sure."

I waited as the line moved slowly to the exit gate. I wasn't expecting him to come after me after what he said but I glanced back and saw him out of breath franticly looking around…for me.

**Eddie's POV**

I finally made it to the airport. I didn't even bother to check the boards for the flights I had no idea if her plane was taking off now or not; I just ran. I made it to the center and looking in every direction until I saw her, staring back at me almost through the doors.

"Yacker, wait!" I yelled running towards her.

She turned around quickly but not before I saw he face, streaked with tears. Patricia doesn't cry. So she couldn't have wanted to leave.

"Patricia!"

To late she. Stepped through the doors towards the plane. No chance now. I'd lost her, but I wasn't going to give up. We both just needed to cool off for now and when school starts I'll get her back.

For the first in my life I had no clue what to do in a situation I couldn't get out of. For the first time I had little hope; but a little was enough.

_**A/N: I was really having a hard time writing this but i think it turned out pretty good. The ending made me sad but I have decided to write a sequel! I'll be using some scene from the new season and scenes I think should have happened. So if there's anything you want to see written let me know! **_


	8. Authors' Note

**_Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry I've been MIA for a while. I have no idea when I'm going to have the sequel up but hopefully soon. So keep an eye out for it, it shall be entitled 'Aftermath'. Any feedback on what you guys want to see in it will be greatly appreciated._**


End file.
